The Helmet/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Penguin HQ (Interior) Rico was making a fish sandwich while humming to himself. He had a fish on the table and was holding a mustard jar. He put the jar on the table and brought out three pieces of bread on a platter. He put it on the table and then brought out a knife. Then, the mustard jar started moving around the table. Rico, who was watching, was confused. Rico: Huh. Then the fish began moving instead of the mustard jar. Rico: What?! Uh, uh! He put his knife in front of the fish to stop it from getting away. He looked closely at the fish. Rico: Wait a min… Then a piece of bread floated in the air and landed on Rico’s head. Rico, who was startled, didn’t do anything. Then the piece of bread smacked his head three times. Rico begins panicking and screaming. Then he heard laughs from across the room. It was Skipper and Private that were laughing and Kowalski was there wearing a helmet over his head that had a small radar dish on top, two batteries on both sides of the helmet, and wires attached from the batteries to the radar dish. It was blue with two yellow stripes. Kowalski: Forgive me, Rico. Just testing out my latest invention. It translates thoughts into action! Two pieces of bread and the fish put themselves together and flew into Rico’s mouth. Kowalski: And I call it… The Helmet! Skipper: The Helmet? Really? Kowalski: It’s a working title. I’m, I’m totally open to suggestions. The point is, this proves once and for all that intellect is stronger then brute force. Rico: (shakes his head) Nah-ah. Rico regurgitates a bazooka and fires a missile at them. The missile misses and hits the wall, making a huge dent. Kowalski: Ah. Interesting point, Rico. However… Kowalski uses the helmet to make Rico fly up in the air, dropping his bazooka, and starts hitting him against the walls of the HQ. Kowalski then bangs Rico’s head on the table and then bangs him against the walls again. Kowalski then spins him in the air and then lets him fall to the ground. Rico hit’s the ground sitting and then falls over. Rico walked over to Kowalski to beat him up. Skipper steps in between Kowalski and Rico. Skipper: Now, there’s no need to squabble, boys. He uses one of his flippers against Rico to stop his approach and the other against Kowalski who was just smiling. Skipper: Intellect and brute force are both important to this team. (aside Private) Mostly brute force. Scene II: The Penguin Habitat (outside) Private was flying in the air. Private: (using his flippers as wings) Look at me! I’m flying! Kowalski was making Private fly using The Helmet. Private: Yay! Skipper: (talking to Kowalski) Not bad, if we need to do air recon. But what else is it good for? Kowalski smiles and moves a red arrow on the meter on The Helmet from one to five. Scene III: Fish Delivery (Streets) A fish truck was stopping on a red light. Then the trunk on the back opens and then the fish in the crates start flying in one direction. The fish fly by Max who was looking for food in a trash can. Max saw the fish and was shocked. A male traffic director was directing the cars on the street and then saw the fish go by which made him confused. A teenager girl was going to eat a hot dog she got at the hot dog cart. Then the fish come by her and when before she took a bite, she saw a fish in the hot dog bun instead. She was confused but decided to eat the hot dog bun with the fish. Scene IV: Lemur Habitat Meanwhile, Julien was telling jokes while using a banana as a microphone. Julien: And don’t get me started on his cooking! Maurice’s cooking was so bad… Maurice and Mort were sitting on stools with two other plush toys sitting on two other stools. Maurice was bored but Mort was listening to Julien. Julien was waiting for the crowd to say something. '' '''Maurice':'' (bored)'' How bad was it? Julien: It was so bad, I wouldn’t eat it. Mort starts laughing but Maurice was quiet and had a tired expression on his face. Mort: Oh! That’s so funny because it’s you! Mort points at Maurice and then starts laughing again which makes him fall off his stool. Maurice: Oh! This ain’t worth a two-mango minimum. Julien: Ah, but seriously, folks… Then Julien gets hit in the face by a one of the flying fish and then all the rest of the fish flew by. All the fish hit Julien making him fall to the ground. Maurice: Now, that’s funny! (starts laughing) Do it again! The fish are still flying and then land directly in front of the penguins. Skipper: Nice, Kowalski. Rico and Private nod. Then they start eating the fish. Julien, who is on his throne, is watching the penguins. Julien: That penguin has a magic crown that makes things go floating. Maurice, why does my crown not do such magic? Maurice: (next to his throne) ''Well, how do you know it doesn’t? '''Julien': Ooh! Good point. OK. Fly, Mort, into the sun! Mort: (on the other side of his throne) Oh, yay! Mort jumps for joy and closes his eyes. Mort notices that he is still on the ground. Julien: (mad) Ugh! This crown is so lame! Kowalski uses The Helmet to pick up a fish and put it in his mouth to eat. Skipper and Private were chewing on some fish as Julien and Maurice come by. They pass them so it doesn’t look suspicious. Then he stops. Julien: Oh! Hello, penguins. I could not help but notice that you have a hat that magically brings things. And we want it. The penguins get up and look at each other. Then they look at Julien and Maurice with Julien making a friendly smile. Skipper: Kowalski. Kowalski knew what Skipper’s thinking and immediately uses The Helmet to send Julien and Maurice back to their habitat. Julien and Maurice get slammed to the ground in their habitat. Maurice was under Julien. Julien: I am consumed by jealousy! (grabs hold of Maurice and holds him in the air) I must have that magic hat! Scene V: The Penguin Habitat (midnight) Julien and Maurice open the hatch of the penguin HQ. Julien gently goes down attached to a string that Maurice is holding. The penguins were asleep and Kowalski had The Helmet still on his head. Julien tries to reach for The Helmet but couldn’t. Julien: (whispering) Maurice, a little more. Maurice pulls the string and then lets go of it, making Julien hit the floor loudly. Julien quickly ran away and tried to hide himself. Kowalski gets up to look around. His eye lids were half closed. As he looked around the room with blurry eyes, he didn’t notice Julien camouflaging himself like Private’s first prize fish. Kowalski goes back to sleep. Julien wipes his forehead. Julien: Whew! Julien walks over to Kowalski and pulls on The Helmet to get it off Kowalski’s head. Julien: (struggling) Come on! Then Julien stops pulling and thinks of other methods. Julien holds Kowalski and bangs his head against a door in the HQ. Then he shakes Kowalski’s head to get The Helmet. After that didn’t work, Julien uses a hammer with a chisel to get The Helmet off. He goes back to trying to rip The Helmet off with his hands. Then he jumps on Kowalski’s stomach so he could get The Helmet off, but that didn’t work ether. Julien gets so angry that he’s growling. Then, to Julien’s surprise, The Helmet fell off Kowalski’s head. Julien grabs The Helmet from the floor and then hears Kowalski grunting on the floor but stops. Julien goes to the ladder and pulls the string to signal to Maurice to bring him up. Julien: Now, Maurice. Julien then notices that he’s not being pulled up. Maurice was gone and just left the string tied to the penguins fish bowl. Julien then just climbs up the ladder. Scene VI: The Penguin Habitat (morning) Morning came and Kowalski begins to wake up. He tries to feel The Helmet on top of his head but couldn’t. He then notices that it’s gone. He begins screaming in panic. Kowalski: (shocked) ''The Helmet! ''(Skipper, Rico, and Private wake up and get into defensive poses around Kowalski) It’s missing! Then suddenly they float out of their habitat. Scene VII: The Lemur Habitat They land right in front of Julien who was in his habitat. Julien had his back turned away from them. Kowalski: Oh, good golly. Julien, who had The Helmet on with his old crown’s leaf feature in, notices that they’re there. Julien: Oh! Hello. Didn’t see you there. How are you liking my new crown? (points to it) Quite fetching, yes? Kowalski’s face shivers in fear. Skipper, Rico and Private are sitting on the ground except for Kowalski who is lying on his stomach. Kowalski: (afraid) Careful! You have no idea of the awesome power you now wield. Skipper, Rico, and Private stand up. Maurice and Mort are beside Julien. Julien: Of course I do. That’s why I took it. Julien leans down to Kowalski, who was still on the ground, to explain things. Julien: I am the king, and only the king can wield such awesome power. Julien stands back up and Kowalski immediately gets up as well. Julien: Now, watch as I wield. I want a fizzy soda. The Helmet immediately gets Julien a soda from a soda machine. Mort gets hit from behind by the can which makes him fall over. The soda lands in Julien’s hands. Mort gets back up, swaying. Julien: And a candied bar. A chocolate bar which a male human had inside the zoo slips out of his hands just when he was about to eat it and it hits Mort in the face. The chocolate bar immediately lands in Julien’s other hand. The penguins take offensive postures. Mort doesn’t get up. Julien: And now, I am wanting Chinese food. Chinese food come immediately to Julien and hit Mort on the ground. Three containers with Chinese food float in front of Julien. Julien: Eh, eh! No. Real Chinese food from the China. The Chinese food goes away. One of the containers hits Julien. The penguins and Maurice look around. Mort covers his head in case the Chinese food tries to hit him again. Julien was mad. Julien: What is taking so long? Work, crown, work! Julien pushes the meter on The Helmet to ten, the highest possible. Kowalski: (noticing what Julien did) No! Don’t touch that. Julien shushes Kowalski. Kowalski: You’ll overload… Julien sends Mort into Kowalski’s mouth to stop him from talking. Julien: You’re interrupting my concentration. Now, where is my lo mien? Maurice: (holding a Chinese container full of Chinese food) Food coming from China does have a long way to travel. Maurice begins eating the Chinese food. Julien: Good point, Maurice. Thank you. Also, you are fired. Maurice: (throws the Chinese container away) What?! Julien: My brain and my crown thingamabob will do everything for me. Mort: (gets out of Kowalski’s mouth and lands on the ground) Yay, King Julien! Julien: Except the worshiping which Mort will do. Mort: Yay, job security! Julien: (laughs) You’re still here. Maurice babbles as he gets flown away. Maurice: Wait! Skipper: Turn over The Helmet, Ringtail, before someone gets hurt. Kowalski, tell him. Kowalski: (has Mort fur in his mouth) I… I will, just as soon as I… get the Mort fur off my… tongue. He gets all of it off and then clears his throat. Kowalski: You have no idea of the forces you are playing with. Julien makes yapping signals with his hand. He then sends the penguins back to their HQ. Scene VIII: The Penguin Habitat (outside) The penguins land roughly on the penguin HQ. Kowalski and Skipper sit up. Kowalski: He’s turned The Helmet’s control regulator up to ten. I kept it at a cool five. Easy enough for my accelerated brain capacity, but ten (stands up) is way too much for Julien’s extremely limited mind. Private who was lying on Rico’s back, sits on Rico as he lets out a slight gasp. Private: And that means… what, exactly? Kowalski: Oh, just that his chaotic thoughts will destroy us all. Private and Rico were standing up now. Skipper: Kowalski, have you ever invented anything that doesn’t eventually threaten to destroy us all? Kowalski: Let me think… uh… No. Scene IX: The Lemur Habitat (later) Meanwhile, Julien was lying on his throne and Mort was waving a leafy fan at Julien to give him some breeze. Julien yawns then thinks. Julien: Hmm! What next? I know. Papaya! A papaya comes to Julien and floats in the air. Julien: Eh, diced. See, Mort? A wooden board comes and then the papaya lays on it. Then a knife cuts the papaya in slices. Julien: There’s nothing I cannot do. Mort: You are the greatest! As Mort is saying that, Rico, who’s tied to a string, slowly descends downward to swipe The Helmet off Julien’s head. The knife finishes cutting and lays dormant in the air. Julien: (doesn’t see Rico coming from above) Except kiss up to my own heinie. Very good, Mort. (the knife finally finishes cutting the papaya and shows Julien the pieces) Perfect. (grabs a piece of papaya) You, be gone. The knife spins in the air and cuts off Rico’s string, making Rico fall on Julien. Julien loses the papaya pieces and Mort falls over. Julien gets off Rico and stands up. Rico flips up landing into a posture. Julien: (points his finger at Rico) You’re trying to steal my crown! Skipper, Kowalski, and Private come to Rico’s aid in their postures. Skipper: No, it’s a helmet. And yes, we’re stealing it. Back. Julien: (mad) I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes. Suddenly, snakes came around Julien hissing at him. Julien became scared. '' '''Julien': (afraid) Figure of speech. Go away! The snakes go away. Kowalski: You must exercise caution. Whatever you think of will come right to you. Skipper: Your brain can’t handle that kind of power! Julien: I was handling it just fine until you came charging in here like a herd of angry rhino! A herd of angry rhinos came and trampled Julien. Julien leans up in confusion. Julien: (sighs) At least I didn’t say “''Like a herd of angry elephants''.” Julien then gets trampled by a herd of angry elephants. He sits on the ground. Julien: OK, OK. But at least I didn’t say “''A city bus''.” A city bus honks and runs over Julien. He sits up again. Julien: (weak) OK. I see what I did there. But at least I didn’t say… Skipper: (comes over and grabs Julien’s face and covers Julien‘s mouth) Nothing. You didn’t say nothing, and you didn’t think nothing. Kowalski: Despite Skipper’s double negatives, I trust our point is becoming clear. Julien was trying to talk but Skipper’s flipper was in the way. Skipper takes his flipper off Julien’s mouth. Julien: (sighs) You know, my old crown was much less dangerous. Skipper: So why don’t you take this crown off? Kowalski: Yes, and do so carefully. This is a particularly explosive situation. Behind him Rico smiled in happiness at Private, but Private had a worried face. Julien: Explosive? Kowalski: Oh, heck. A explosive device begins to fall towards them. Skipper: Hit the deck! The penguins dive out of the impact of the explosion but Julien didn’t move. The penguins land back on the ground. Skipper: Huh! He’s grabbing some good altitude. Skipper was saying this while Julien, who had been caught in the explosion and was being propelled across the zoo. Private: I wonder if King Julien will realize he can use The Helmet’s power to summon a parachute. They watch Julien to see if he would summon a parachute, but Julien didn’t. In the distance Julien bangs his head against the zoo bell and falls beside the zoo clock. Skipper: Nope. Scene X: The Zoo Entrance They quickly slide over to Julien. Skipper: (on the ground) Ringtail! Take off that helmet ASAP! Julien: (standing near the zoo clock) OK, OK. I’ll take it off. (sighs) I mean, it’s not like this crown is chained to my head. A chain with a lock comes and locks itself around Julien’s head. Julien: OK, now I am feeling the stupidness. Julien grabs The Helmet and tries to get it off his head but the chain is holding The Helmet to Julien’s head. Julien: Help! Skipper: Let’s roll. They start rolling towards Julien. They then bounce off the zoo walls to propel themselves higher. They reach Julien who is still struggling to get The Helmet of his head. Skipper: OK, Ringtail. Skipper approaches Julien while waving his flippers around in the “you didn‘t see anything“ motion. Skipper: Do not think of anything, except for me telling you not to think of anything. Julien: I won’t! (talks as Skipper tries to grab The Helmet of Julien's head) My brain will allow no thoughts in. My brain will be a brick wall. Skipper stops leaning in closer to yank The Helmet of Julien’s head after Julien said a brick wall. Julien: Oopsie. A brick wall is about to fall on Skipper, but Skipper dives out of the way, avoiding the brick wall. The brick wall was blocking the penguins path to Julien. Skipper: Rico! Rico regurgitates a construction helmet onto his head as the other penguins grab him and swing his head against the brick wall. They smash through the wall, making a hole in it which reveals Julien sitting and thinking. The penguins look at Julien and Rico smiles. Then from behind them, fire arrows head straight for them. The penguins see the arrows and immediately take action to avoid them. Skipper and Kowalski were running while Private was running and screaming at the same time. Rico just walks. Julien: You know, I thought those would look cool. And they do! The Helmet starts short-circuiting which causes Julien make weird faces. Random objects begin to spin around Julien. The penguins are behind the brick wall. Kowalski: The Helmet is overwhelming his brain. They watch as Julien is being overwhelmed by The Helmet. Skipper makes hand signals to his men. Rico jumps through the hole made earlier in the brick wall and quickly slides to Julien. Rico flips at Julien to get The Helmet but a beach ball hits Rico away from Julien. Rico flies backwards and hits the penguins. The penguins fall to the ground. Skipper: Retreat! They jump of the roof where the zoo clock is. They land on the ground. Kowalski looks through a set of spy binoculars. He sees a bunch of random objects around Julien like a tornado building up. Kowalski: Skipper, I don’t see any way of penetrating that wall of telekinetic chaos. (stops looking through the binoculars and turns aside to Skipper) Nobody can stop Julien’s brain from destroying the entire world. Private runs over and points at Maurice swinging on a rope towards Julien. Private: Look! Maurice lets go of the rope and lands in front of Julien. Maurice: Your Highness, I am here to help. Maurice grabs The Helmet and tries to pull it off. Julien: And you are…? Maurice: (still trying to get The Helmet off) Maurice! Julien: Hmm? Maurice: I used to work for you. Julien: Hmm? Maurice: (getting angry while struggling still to get The Helmet off) ''As recently as this afternoon. '''Julien': Hmm? Now that you mention it, your face does ring a bell. Immediately the zoo bell falls on Maurice, knocking Maurice out. Julien: Oh! Maurice! (notices that Maurice is hurt) What have I done? The random objects stop flying around and fall to the ground. Skipper: Duck! The other penguins and Skipper duck as the objects fall. Mother Duck falls to the ground and quacks. Skipper sits up. Julien was patting Maurice who was dazed. Skipper: He’s distracted. Now’s our chance! Kowalski:'' (holding a pencil and a clipboard)'' Skipper, I have a careful, well thought-out plan of attack. Rico? Rico grabs a bazooka and fires a missile. The missile heads for The Helmet and hits it. The smoke caused by the hit clears and Maurice coughs from the smoke. Julien: (relieved) Maurice, you are alive! I thought I had lost you. Maurice: (on the floor) No, but you did lose your hair. Julien: I lost my…? He looks up at his head and sees that it was bald. Julien: (screams) This is hideousness! (screams again and then touches his bald spot) I am as hairless as a chimp’s bottom! Maurice: (stands up) Chill. I've got it covered. Maurice puts his old crown back on, which covers the bald spot. Julien sees that the bald spot is gone and sighs in relief. Julien: Maurice, you always know just what I need. Maurice: Yep. The real Chinese food from China comes and hits the wooden board Maurice brought. Maurice: Chinese Chinese food is here, Your Majesty. Julien: (happy) Yummy! Let’s chow! Skipper: (pats Rico on the back) Well done, Rico. Good old brute force to the rescue, eh? Rico: (nods) Ah-huh! They start walking away. Kowalski: Not entirely. After all, Skipper, it was my intellect that reasoned it was time for brute force. Skipper: Right, Kowalski, right. Intellect, brute-force, they’re equally important. (whispers to Private) ''Not really. ''(shoves Private using his elbow) Give me brute force any day. Private: But, Skipper, doesn’t violence beget more violence? Skipper: It sure does, Private. It’s a win-win. The damaged Helmet hits the bell and lands on the ground as the penguins walk away. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts